The Return of an Adventure
by Miko in training
Summary: May has a surprise for the guys but something has happened. Now it is up to them to defeat this new enemy. But will it be enough to save May? Soon after is the invasion and from there... They will need each other more than ever before. sequel to "A Turtles Life for Me."
1. What's with the Weather?

**Alright, a brand new start! I…**

**Mikey: She's back! (runs up and hugs Miko)**

**Miko: Yes Mikey, let me go please. (he lets go)**

**Raph: Don't tell me you're going to be writing another story.**

**Leo: Raph don't be rude.**

**Miko: Yes I am writing another story. A sequel to be exact.**

**Raph: You're bringing May back?!**

**All four look at Raph with grins.**

**Raph: (change of attitude) What? She was a good character. (goes off somewhere)**

**Miko: Anyways, who would like to say the disclaimer?**

**April: (comes out of nowhere) Miko in training does not own any of TMNT Characters, movies, or songs, but she does own May and her father. Please enjoy this sequel.**

**Donnie: A-april, when did you get here?**

**Chapter One: What's with the Weather?**

Donnie was sitting in his lab looking over some of his notes when a video call came up on his screen. Quickly running from the lab he stopped at the doors. "Guys, May is calling!" As soon as he heard footsteps running for him he made it back to his computer and answered.

On the screen showed a young girl no older than sixteen smiling at the mutant purple banded turtle. She had a red shirt on and her blond hair was up in a bun. In the back ground was a tropical looking room with artificial lighting. "Hi Donnie. What time is it there?" she covered her mouth as a yawn came from her.

"It's almost ten in the morning here. What time is it where you are?" Donnie asked.

Before she could answer three more turtles came into view. "May!" they all said together.

"Shhhh." May said instantly before looking over her shoulder. She moved her computer so the boys could see that her father was asleep on the bed still in a pair of shorts and a Hawaiian shirt. She moved the screen back to her, so they could see her. "He fell asleep about an hour ago. Right now I am in Hawaii but this is our last day here. Then we will have a quick stop in Nevada before the next trip." May said before another yawn came.

"You seem really tired May, what time is it there?" Raph asked earning a soft smile from May.

"It's… ten twenty at night here. So there's a good twelve hour difference…. from you guys." May said pausing as she yawned once more.

"I think you should get some sleep May." Leo said concerned.

"I can sleep on the plane. Besides I still have to pack everything, but I wanted to talk to you guys for a bit. I miss you."

"We miss you too May." Donnie said before Mikey shoved his face into the screen.

"Yeah but Raph has missed you the most." He said before Raph pulled him away and threw him to the other side of the lab.

While Leo watched this little transaction to make sure Raph didn't really hurt their little brother Donnie decided to tell May the good news. "Hey May, I figured out a retro-mutagen!"

"You did?! That's fantastic! I knew you could do it Donnie!" May said excited for him. He had been working on that for over a year it was good that he finally found an antidote.

"I still have to make more. I had made enough for April's dad and Sensei but one thing led to another and we could only change Mr. O' Neil back to normal. It's going to take me ten more canisters of mutagen to make another batch." He explained sadly.

May seemed to think about this for a moment before the contemplative look changed to one of realization. "You need more mutagen right. When I was locked away I saw the Kraang always seemed to have more than enough. Why not take it from the source?" she asked.

"Normally that is a great idea but we found out that the mutagen comes from Kythatrigons."

Silence filled the room as everyone looked at Donnie with a 'really?' look on their faces.

"What Donnie means is that we found out that the mutagen comes from giant alien worms that ate Casey and are allergic to salt. The Kraang milk them like cows and Casey is fine he just can't look at a worm the same way again." Raph explained, having told May about Casey, knowing about them, shortly after she left.

"First off, ew. Second, I'm glad Casey is okay. And that all makes it a lot harder to get mutagen." May said as she stifled another yawn.

Raph looked at his brothers for a minute giving them the 'get lost' look that came when he wanted to be alone with May for a bit. Taking the hint Donnie and Leo dragged Mikey away. As they mentioned pizza Mikey started screaming in terror.

"Good to know some things haven't changed." May said giggling at Raph as the doors close.

"Yeah, but it's not the same without you." Raph said going from rough to soft in about three seconds flat. He only ever did that around May.

May smiled at him for a moment before speaking again. "I have missed you too Raphie. I can't wait till you see my Surprise." She said nearly jumping in her seat.

"That's another thing you said the surprise is for all of us but you have only told me. Why is that?" Raph asked curious but not really disappointed that he was the only one to know something the others didn't.

"They would ruin the surprise. Besides, it is mostly for you anyways." She teased before looking at the clock again. "Oh man, is that really the time?" She looked back at Raph. "I'm sorry, my flight leaves in a few hours and I still have to pack everything. I'll talk to you as soon as I can. Night Raph. I'll see you soon." She blew him a quick kiss before ending the call.

Raph leaned back in the chair thinking about what May could be surprising them with.

~A few days later with May~

Mr. Adair parked the car and helped May with her things. She was going to be staying with an old friend for a few days before school started and then she was going to talk to April about maybe staying with her and her father. There were still two weeks before summer was over and May wanted to get settled in before then so she was leaving today.

"Are you sure you have everything May?" Her father asked one last time, still wondering if this was a good idea.

"Yes dad, I have everything that I will need. I will call you when I am settled and give you updates on how I am doing. I promise." May said before giving him a hug good-bye.

She made her way to the airline and verified her flight. After going through security and checking her bags she was on her plane and in the air set for New York in less than two hours.

~Three hours later~

May had just made it into New York and was collecting her bags before something caught her eyes. It was slight and looked like metal but seeing as this was New York she figured it was only some ones suitcase or even a briefcase. Thinking nothing more of it she made her way to the doors before she felt something grab her arm and pulled her away.

If anyone was watching they would have seen metal connect with ice, followed by a flash of light and then silence.

~The next day~

April was making her way to the guy's lair with Casey. They were having a rare movie night before patrol. Casey was still miffed that April had chosen Donnie over him. Really, she chose a turtle over another human, what was she thinking? "So you're sure about wanting to be with Donnie?" He asked once more.

"Casey, for the final time yes. I will always choose Donnie over anyone else. Can you please drop the subject? I mean really, Raph has a girlfriend too."

"Is that why he's been weird the past few days?" he asked now curious. Raph never told him about having a girlfriend.

"Weird how?" April asked. Donnie told her that she had talked to them only five days ago. She must have called back by now. May stayed in contact at least twice, sometimes three times a week.

"He was really distracted on patrol last night. Like something was bothering him, but he wouldn't say what. Not like I asked him about it or anything." Casey replied off handedly.

April shook her head at him. He will never learn. "Come on. We better go find out what's going on."

They quickly made their way to the sewers and toward the lair. Donnie or Leo could spread some light on the subject. As they neared the lair they heard shouting and something crashing into a wall. Thinking that the lair was being invaded again they quickly made it to the entrance with weapons at the ready. What greeted them was Mikey hiding behind the pinball machine while Donnie and Leo where trying to calm Raphael down.

"What is going on in here?!" Master Splinter's voice yelled throughout the lair making everyone freeze.

Leo took the opportunity to speak up. "Master Splinter. Raph was just expressing how upset he was over May not contacting us yet. She normally contacts us every three days or so and it's been almost a week. We are all starting to worry about her now. Raph more than any of us." Leo explained pointing a glare in his red clad brother's direction.

Master Splinter thought about this for a moment. It is true that it was highly irregular for the girl not to have called by now, but there could be a number of reasons why. Not all of them bad. "If May does not contact us by tonight we will call her father and ask if he has seen her. Now, no more of this destruction." Splinter said getting a simultaneous 'Hai sensei' before he went back to meditating.

"Whoa dude, I have never seen you go that ballistic since we first met." Casey said walking up to Raph and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah well you would be as worried as I am if it was your sister or other relative." Raph shot back, shaking the boy's hand off his shoulder.

"Let's just sit down and enjoy the movie before we go out on patrol." Donnie said trying to defuse the tension.

"If I remember correctly it's Raph's turn to pick the movie." Leo said trying to make the hot head feel better.

"Yeah alright." Raph walked over to the DVD player and popped in the movie of his pick. No one but Casey was surprised when Disney's Frozen came on the screen.

"Dude, you want to watch this girly movie?" Casey asked before looking at Raph. He instantly regretted his question when he saw everyone's eyes glaring at him. If he said one bad thing he knew Raph would pound him into the ground and no one would stop him. "Forget I said anything." He said quickly before everyone went back to the movie.

~Outside~

A cloaked person stood on the top of the Empire State building and looked out over the city. They didn't speak as they raised their hands into the air and watched as clouds collected and darkened in the sky. Slowly at first it started to rain; then the rain grew colder until it became a light snow.

The person grinned under the cloak before the wind started to pick up and the snow started to come down harder. Satisfied the person made their way back down.

~With the turtles~

When the movie ended Casey was asleep and Raph was welcome to wake the dork up. With a grin, Raph threw Casey on the ground waking the boy up instantly.

"What's the big idea Raph?" he asked annoyed with the hot headed turtle.

"We're going out on patrol." Raph said before heading for the turn stiles.

Donnie was turning the TV onto the news to see if there was anything specific that was happening; possibly involving the Kraang. That was when he saw it. He made a double check to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"News flash we are getting reports of snow falling from the sky here in New York City. This is the first time in history that it has started snowing in the middle of summer here in New York. Let's go to our weatherman out in this horrible ordeal. Chang?" The screen switched from the woman at her desk to the Spanish man reporting from the streets.

"Well Rachel this is no ordinary storm. This snow has just appeared out of nowhere and appears to be getting worse by the minute. People are advised to stay indoors and keep warm. According to the charts, this storm is going to be staying a while."

No one moved. Snow, in summer? It couldn't be.

"You don't think…" Donnie said but didn't dare to finish. This was one time he really wanted to be wrong but the possibility of being correct was much higher. How else could it suddenly start to snow in the middle of summer?

"Don't even say it." Raph growled at him.

"Raph, be reasonable." Leo tried to reason.

"I won't believe it. She wouldn't freeze the city!" Raph said trying to contain his emotions. Her surprise couldn't be that she was going to freeze the city. It just couldn't be. "I don't believe it!" Raph yelled before running out of the lair.

"We have to follow him. Who knows what poor soul he will take his anger out on." Leo said as the others followed.

"Am I missing something?" Casey asked as they all ran after the hot head.

"It has to do with May." April explained lightly. "She's a mutant but the only thing that changed with her is that she gained ice powers.

Casey didn't say anything for a while until it finally registered when they reached the surface. "So Raph's Girlfriend is freezing the city with her powers?" he asked shocked.

A moment later Casey was on the floor while Donnie and Leo were holding Raph back from murdering the boy. "Take it back! May would never do such a thing! It must be the Kraang!" Raph yelled at him.

"Easy Raph he doesn't know May like we do." Leo said trying to calm the hot head down. He was going to get out of control unless they found the source soon. Leo only hoped that it really wasn't May.

"Do yourself a favor puck head; keep your mouth shut around Raph for a while. If you can handle that." Donnie said while helping the boy up off the ground.

"I'll keep that in mind gap tooth." Casey was rubbing his jaw, glad that he hadn't lost another tooth.

"First things first. April, Casey, go home and get warmer clothes on. Then we will go find the source of this storm." Leo instructed taking up his leader role once more.

~Two stops and twenty minutes later~

The turtles, Casey and April were making their way down town. Seeing as the storm had increased since they reached the surface they figured it was safe to go downtown and see if they could locate anything that could have caused this storm. According to Donnie it would be the most reasonable location seeing as this was close to where the storm originated.

"We've been at this for hours!" Mikey whined as he hung upside down from a billboard.

"It hasn't even been an hour yet Mikey. If we split up we can cover more ground and get back to the lair where it's warm sooner. Raph take Mikey go towards the docks, Casey you're with me and we are checking the park, Donnie and April you go check Central Square. We will meet back up there after a quick round. Let's move." Leo ordered.

Reluctantly Raph took Mikey and headed for the docks. Leo dragged Casey away who was protesting loudly, and Donnie only grinned at April as they made their way to Central Square.

~Donnie and April~

They had been down every street, checked every alley, and even checked the sewers in the area. Nothing was out of the ordinary.

"This doesn't make sense. I don't want to give up and assume the worst but the chances of the alternative are starting to increase as we speak." Donnie said sounding down hearted at the fact that this really could be all of May's doing.

"Don't worry Donnie. You know May would never willingly do something like this." April reassured him. She decided to change the subject of the matter and walked closer to him. "You know Donnie, this is really romantic. Walking around in the snow at night just you and me."

Donnie smiled at this and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I've had many plans that we could do this," he paused for a moment before a sad look came to his face once more. "If only things were different." He muttered more to himself than to his girlfriend.

April looked at him shocked for a moment and forced him to stop in his tracks. "Donnie, I don't care that you're a humanoid turtle. You know that. I love you for who you are." She said before realizing she finally said the 'L' word to him.

Donnie was shocked silent at what she just said. He knew she cared for him and that she meant the world to him but he never thought that she would actually say the word love to him in the same sentence as I and you together. So even though it took his mind a few minutes to fully process what she had said, his instincts took over and pulled April into a kiss. A few moments later he pulled away and smiled at her. "I love you too April."

"Isn't that Sweet." A voice said from above.

The two spun around, weapons at the ready, to see who had spoken. On top of a news stand stood a hooded figure. Their face was covered by a mesh so that they could see them but Donnie and April couldn't see the figures face. "Who are you?" April asked stepping forward.

"You can call me Frost Bite. My superiors want New York void of all life so that they can continue their work in peace with the exception of one person of course." The figure said as they seemed to speak only to April.

"And just who are your superiors?" Donnie asked stepping next to April in a defensive stance.

The figure didn't even acknowledge the turtle. They only watched April waiting to see what she would do. When neither moved they took it upon themselves to act. Firing a beam of ice at the girl and another at the turtle Frost Bite forced them into attacking.

Donnie and April rolled away from each other before stopping behind something for cover. April leaned her back against a mail box while Donnie had a better cover of a car between him and his attacker. Donnie watched as April pulled out her t-phone and called the guys. He on the other hand had to keep miss Frost busy. He could tell it was a girl by her voice but thankfully it didn't sound like May.

He quickly moved to the otherside of the car to draw the attention of Frost from his girlfriend. "Hey Frosty! What has two hands and no aim?" Donnie asked while pulling out his wooden bo staff. (A/N: yes wood, metal one to be explained later.)

Infuriated at the turtle, she blasted ice right at him only for him to move at the last second out of the way. She seemed to look around for him before speaking. "Hiding will only prolong the inevitable."

"Who says I'm hiding?" Donnie asked as he popped up from behind a pile of boxes next to the news stand. He threw some shuriken at her before ducking out of sight again.

Frost avoided the throwing stars and looked for the purple masked turtle, till she remembered something. "Why should I bother with you when I can get my intended target." She blasted the mailbox making it become covered in ice. As the dust and papers cleared she could tell that April was not there anymore, which meant she moved while the turtle distracted her. "Clever, it's too bad my superiors want you dead turtle."

Before she could find him again another voice filled the air and it sounded livid. "Not on my watch you won't." Raph yelled jumping in front of her and stood ready to fight.

"Who are you?" Leo asked as he stood behind Raph, with Mikey and Casey at his sides. Donnie took this moment to walk out of his hiding spot with April behind him.

"My name is Frost Bite. And I already know who you are. Raphael, Leonardo, Michelangelo, Donatello, Casey Jones, and April O' Neil; all of who have been a pain in my superiors' sides from day one. Now it is my turn to make sure their plans see no further interruptions." Frost explained.

"Why Frost Bite?" Mikey asked.

"A better question is what's up with the mask?" Casey asked as he pointed his hockey stick at her face.

"You are one to talk." Frost Bite said as she pulled up a sleeve slightly to show a thin black box like device on her wrist.

Everyone got ready for a fight at her movement.

"Let's get this party started, shale we?" She hit a botton and 'Monster' by Skillet started up. "Much better." She crafted a staff of ice before snapping it into two equal pieces.

_**"The secret side of me!  
I never let you see.  
I keep it caged,  
But I can't control it."**_

Leo was the first to charge at her. Frost easily avoided his attack and hit him in th back of the shell before piviting on ball of her foot and kicking Leo away before facing the others again. This all happened in a matter of seconds.

_**"So stay away from me,  
The beast is ugly.  
I feel the rage,**_

_**And I just can't hold it..."**_

Raph came next he went to stab her but she moved so that when she brought up her knee it hit the middle of his plaston. She then slammed her fist into his side sending him in the opposite direction as Leo.

_**"It's scrachin' on the walls,  
In the closet, in the halls,  
It comes awake,  
And I can't control it."  
**_

Donnie soon followed his bow staff at the ready. He managed to fake a left and came up behind her but he never saw her Foot come up and slam into his face. he went back into the wall behind them. She righted herself and watched the last turtle come at her.

_**"Hidin' under the bed,  
In my body, in my head,  
Why won't somebody come,**_

_**And save me from this, make it end!"**_

Mikey went in, swinging his nun chucks, he knew he could face her alone but that didn't stop him. Diving under her leg he made a hit to her stomach which didn't seem to affect her much. Frost corrected the issue by flipping over him and slamming both feet into his plastron and sending him back to Casey and April.

_**"I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess that,  
I feel like a monster."**_

Frost made her way down toward April and Casey. Both looked ready to fight but luckily Leo and Raph were coming up behind her. Sadly Frost dodged both attacks without even looking. The two turtles landed and spun to face her. Making a somewhat wall between her and the others.

_**"I hate what I've become,  
The nightmares just begun,  
I must confess that,  
I feel like a monster."**_

Leo and Raph were ready for her this time. No more underestimating. Sai's and Swords clashed with ice as they tried to drive her back. it was harder than it seemed for every strike there was reaction and none of it seemed to tire her out.

_**"I, I feel like a monster!  
I, I feel like a monster!"**_

Donnie came up behind her and swept his leg under her forcing her to the ground. All three tried to attack at once but Frost blocked the attack by crossing her ice sticks over her and pushing them all back. Mikey joined in by coming at her from above and landing a good round house kick to her back forcing her to look at him. The others surrounded while Frost stood in the middle. "Not bad, For a warm up." She said before striking.

_**"My secret side I keep,  
Hid under lock and key,  
I keep it caged,  
But I can't control it."**_

April managed to block one ice piece before the other one came at her side. Casey attacked with a few pucks to Frost's head but all were dodged before the ice piece that had hit April came and slammed into his face. Bouncing off, it returned to Frost's hand in time to block Leo's swords and with the other, block Raph's sai's.

_**"Cause if I let him out,  
He'll tear me up, break me down.  
Why won't somebody come,  
And save me from this, make this end!"**_

Donnie took this oppertunity to strike from behind while Mikey struck from above. What they didn't count on was Frost using Leo and Raph against them. Spinning her wrists, Frost forced both boys to spin away from her allowing her to kick Leo up into Mikey and at the same time slam Raph into Donnie.

_**"I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess that,  
I feel like a monster."**_

While Frost has her back turned, Casey came up behind her and slams his Baseball bat onto her head. The hit forced her to stumble before turning and putting her attention on him. The bat was broken in half and after one quick look, his face went from determined to scared. Frost blasted him across the road and partly froze him to the wall. That takes care of one, now for the other five.

_**"I hate what I've become,  
The nightmares just begun,  
I must confess that,  
I feel like a monster."**_

She turned back to see April helping Donnie up while Leo was getting Mikey, and Raph was guarding Don and April. The music continued as she waited for them to be ready.

_**"I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess that,  
I feel like a monster!"**_

_**"I, I feel like a monster!  
I, I feel like a monster!"**_

Mikey stood while rolling his shoulder. He ended up landing on it when Frost threw Leo at him. nothing that an ice pack wouldn't cure later, if he could stand any more ice. Raph guarded April and Donnie while Donnie was getting his bearings. Raph ended up slaming into the brainiac's head which thankfully didn't seem to have done much damage to the younger sibling.

_**"It's hidin' in the dark,  
It's teeth are razor sharp,  
There's no escape for me,  
It wants my soul, it wants my heart."**_

_**"No one can hear me scream,  
Maybe it's just a dream,  
Maybe it's inside of me,  
Stop this monster!"**_

This pause in the fight allowed them to take in the song that was playing. April was listening more than guys were but that last line seemed to make everyone think that something was up with this girl, Frost Bite. Donnie joined his brothers on the front line as they got into ready positions.

_**"I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess that,  
I FEEL LIKE A MONSTER!" (Deep dark voice)**_

Everything seemed to snap into action at those dark words. Frost attacked making her staff pieces sharp and deadly. The guys attacked not giving her an inch. Together they were able to back Frost and even land a few hits on her. Leo managed to cut off a sleeve of her clothing exposing the thin black box and metal that was her arm.

_**"I hate what I've become,  
This nightmares just begun,  
I must confess that,  
I feel like a monster."**_

Raph was the first to notice and attcked her head ripping the mask off to expose a metal Kraang face. But what confused everyone more, it didn't act like a Kraang.

_**"I feel it deep within,  
It's just beneath the skin,  
I must confess that,  
I feel like a monster!"**_

Donnie and Mikey managed to land their own hits forcing the bot against the wall. They started to descend upon the bot before it jumped high over their heads and ran for April.

_**"I've gotta lose control,  
It's something radical,  
I must confess that,  
I feel like a monster."**_

Donnie tripped it by swiping his staff under the bot's legs and forcing it to the ground. Mikey landed on top of it but couldn't hold it down. It knocked Mikey to the ground and got up to face the others. But when it stood the stomach of the shirt ripped to reveal no Kraang, just a solid metal torso.

_**"I, I feel like a monster!"**_

Seeing all four ready to strike now that the Frost Bite identity was done, she knew they wouldn't hold back.

_**"I, I feel like a monster."**_

No new tricks to play, and no way to hold them off any more.

_**"I, I feel like a monster."**_

Frost bot seemed to stop moving now as the last words of the song ended.

_**"I, I feel like a monster."**_

"Looks like that is it for me. Till we meet again turtles!" Frost bot dropped one of Mikey's smoke bombs and disappeared from sight.

When the smoke cleared Casey was off the wall and April was still sitting where Donnie had left her. Looking around there was no sign of Frost Bite anywhere.

"This doesn't make any sense. Why leave in the middle of a fight? She was kicking our shells all over the place." Donnie said pondering this latest development.

"And why was the Kraang bot not all Kraang-y?" Mikey asked.

"I do know one thing." April said as she walked over to the guys. "The snow is melting."

Sure enough the snow around them was starting to melt and the sun was coming out again. It was as if someone just wanted to send a message.

"I think we better get back to the sewers before anyone sees us." Leo said while Raph dragged Casey up onto his feet.

"I never heard a better idea come out of your mouth." Raph agreed. Mikey lifted up the closest sewer lid and they all jumped down into the sewers and headed back to the lair.

~Scene Change~

After the weather had turned back to normal Casey decided to head home to 'check on his sister'. Raph knew it was because his dad would yell at him again for being out in that weird weather. He had caught part of the argument when he went to get Casey who was taking to long, in his opinion.

This left everyone else to their own devices. Mikey was playing pinball, Raph was beating on the hanging Shredder like dummy, Leo was trying to Meditate, and April and Donnie were in his lab doing an experiment.

Well; Donnie was doing the experiment, April was lost in thought while watching Donnie work. She had actually gotten the chance to listen to the song that Frost Bite played while they all fought. Frost Bite waited at one point, why? Was that part of the song important? She wanted the guys to get ready and attack. Why did she wait, and why play a song in the first place? All these questions ran through her head as she 'watched' Donnie work.

He wasn't fooled, when it came to April, he knew when she was listening, paying attention, or lost in her own thoughts while he worked. "April." he called to her testingly. He had seen her in a bad mood after waking her from a day dream. "April." He tried a little louder. No answer.

So he got up from his chair and walked over to her. He brow was scrunched, eyes not watching anything, and she was biting her lip. He placed his hand on her shoulder gently. "April?"

She jumped almost completely out of her seat. Sure he was a ninja but he had been in front of her only a moment ago. "Sorry Donnie. I was just thinking." She explained. She felt really bad. He could have been explaining something to her and she had been off thinking about a song.

"About what?" It must have been important if she was so distracted she couldn't hear her name being called.

"You're probably going to think it's stupid." April said pushing her bangs out of her face.

"Nothing you do is stupid." he reasured her. April gave him a look that just screamed, 'That's the biggest lie that you have ever said'. "Ninety five percent of the time." Donnie said scratching the back of his head at her look.

"I was thinking about the fight with Frost Bite. Why would a Kraang bot, that's not acting like a Kraang, play a song like 'Monster' by Skillet? It isn't something the Kraang would normally do." April said. "I don't understand how playing a song can havve any significance.

Donnie thought about this for a few minutes. "It's fghting skill was that of a Foot Bot but the Foot are only after us, not controling the world like the Kraang. But you have a point on the song part, why would anyone want to play a song during a fight? It has no purpose." He began his pacing, like he always does when there is a hard problem to solve.

Before any more can be put into the subject Leo came into the lab. "Guy's, Raph is calling Mr. Adair, I think we should all hear this."

They all head into the livingroom where Raph managed to get the t-phone on speaker. Mikey was sitting in the floor rocking slightly in anticipation. On another ring there was an answer that no one expected.

"Mayflower! How are you? Did you settle in alright? How did the guy's like your surprise?" Mr. Adair asked excitedly.

Silence filled the room as everyone seemed to go wide eyed. They must have been quiet for too long because Mr. Adair's voice filled the room again. "Mayflower?"

"It isn't May, Mr. Adair. This is Raphael." Raph said as calmly as he could so that he didn't scare the man.

"Raphael, good to hear from you. Is May there?" He asked less excited but just as happy.

"No she's not, and by what we just heard, she's not with you either." Leo spoke up this time. "What surprise was she planning for us?"

It was quiet for a few minutes until Mr. Adair spoke up again. "She's going to school in Manhattan this year. Let me make a quick phone call and see if the friend she was going to stay with for a few days has seen her." There was a beep before silence filled the air.

"So she's not with her father, and she made it to New York, so where is she now?" Donnie asked more to himself than anyone else around him.

A moment later the phone made a beep and Mr. Adair's voice came over the phone once more, sounding more worried now. "She never made it to the house. Do you think you could look for her? I don't want Shredder getting word that she's back in town."

"I promise you Mr. Adair, we will find May." Raph said before handing the phone to Leo.

"We will contact you as soon as we have new information sir." Leo said taking the phone off speaker before answering.

"I know you will, thank you." the call ended and Leo turned to Raph.

"We will find her, no matter what." He placed a hand on Raph's shoulder when he said this as a sign that no one was in this alone and no one was going to stop until they found her.

~Scene Change~

May was thrown into a holding cell before a glass like door came down locking her inside. Two Kraang turned and walked away seeing as their captive was in her cell. May looked worse for ware. She had slight burn marks on her arms and face, her clothes were ripped in places and she has had better hair days. But those weren't her concern right now, the turtles and her father were.

"I don't know how they figured out I was coming back to town but they are going to regret ambushing me and taking me captive." She hissed as her arm burned again. The machine they had hooked her up to cause pain when ever she resisted.

_'Blasted bots, I wish I had at least told April I was coming back. At least then the others would know I was missing right now. If only I could contact them.'_ May tiredly thought before passing out on the hard flat bed that was in her cell.

**Okay so that's the end of Chapter 1 of the sequal. Tell me what you all think if you like and I will have the next chapter up as soon as possible. also, Appologies, do to techincal difficalties I have no spell check. Donnie will be fixing that for me as soon as possible.**

**Donnie: I will? When did I agree to that?**

**Miko: Please?**

**Mikey: Better do it dude. She will pull out, 'the look'.**

**Donnie: What look?**

**Mikey: The scariest look anyone could give you.**

**Miko: Not to mention I can easily change the story so that you no longer have April.**

**Donnie: One spell check coming up. (hurriedly gets to work)**

**Mikey: Oh you're good.**

**Miko: All in a days work.**

**Mikey: Thanks for reading and if you want, review below.**


	2. Dreams and Reality

**Yay second chapter! So Donnie, how is my spell check coming?**

**Donnie: Uh... Well... not as well as I would have hoped.**

**Miko: So I still have no spell check is what you're saying.**

**Donnie: Ah... Affirmative.**

**Miko: *sigh* Fine, I guess I can ask my Beta to do it.**

**Donnie: Wait, you have a Beta and your asking me to make you a spell check program?**

**Miko: He hasn't corrected one of my stories in a long time. Kind of gave up writing when his mother passed away.**

**Donnie: I see. Well good luck with that! *goes to run off***

**Miko: Could you do the disclaimer?**

**Donnie: Sure, Miko in training does not own TMNT or any music or movie references that may appear in the story. She does own May and her father.**

**Miko: Thanks and Enjoy. This is also set just after Karai got mutated but before the invasion. Because it was just after Pizza Face that May talked to the Turtles. Just so you can keep up.**

**Chapter 2: Dreams and Reality**

Raph was the last to go to bed that night. He couldn't stop thinking that May was out there somewhere and in trouble. Mikey was the first go to bed seeing as how the mood killed any cheering up he could possibly do. Donnie had walked April home and came back to work in his lab. Leo had headed off to meditate and then followed their brothers, leaving Raph to kick Donnie to bed and do the same.

Once he laid down, it was hard to even relax. He spent most of the time tossing and turning in his bed before closing his eyes and allowing darkness to fill his head.

_~Dream~_

Raph was practicing a combination of Katas and fighting moves on the practice dumby when a voice seemed to pierce through the thick fog.

_"Raph..."_

The turtle stopped mid kick and looked around._ "Who's there?" _he asked looking around but seeing no one.

_"Raph..." _It called again a little louder.

He could tell it was a female voice and it sounded familar. _"April? That you?" _He called.

_"Raphie." _It called again clearer this time.

Raph stopped moving. He knew that voice like he knew his brothers. It was a voice that had haunted him from the fourth day of not hearing from her. A voice he wanted to hear so badly it hurt._ "May." _In one fluent motion he spun around and there she was. Just the same as the day she left.

_"Hello Raph." _May said smiling at him.

Shocked was an understatement for what he felt at that moment. He could see her, hear her, but touch and feel were absent. He couldn't move his feet to get to her, couldn't hold her in his arms. _"I've missed you May."_

_"And I have missed you. It's just sad this is just a dream." _May said as a frown came to her face.

_"Is it? I didn't think you could tell when you are in a dream?" _Raph said a little confused though it did explain the fog.

_"Well, it would have to be seeing how I can't feel any of the burns the Kraang have given me. Or that I'm not locked in a cell any more." _May explained.

_"The Kraang burned you? Where are you right now? When I wake up those tin cans won't know what hit them!" _Raph said working himself into a frenzy.

_"I am alright Raph. I can hold them off a bit longer. Not sure exactly where I am but I do know it's in the city. They stick me in a machine to use my powers for their own use and when ever I resist it burns me." _May explained trying to calm him down.

_"Wait why do they want to use your pow..." _he paused for a moment before he realized it. The Kraang where using May to work Frost Bite._ "What song was playing in your head when you went into the machine last?"_

_"Uh... Probably 'Monster' by Skillet. Why?" _May asked.

_"This new bot, Mikey named Frost Bite, played music while we faught. Do you think it could have been your head playing it while you were in the machine?"_

_"Possibly, I can test out the theory if you like. Another Skillet song perhaps?" _May asked.

_"Sounds great, That way I can tell if it is you."_

May's figure started to flicker in and out of exisitance. While Raph started to do the same. _"Looks like we're waking up. I still have my T-phone. Try to find me with that. Tell Donnie to widen the frequency." _May started to yell to make sure he heard her.

_"Just stay safe. We will save you May!" _Raph yelled back seeing as she was starting to fade faster now.

_"You're my hero Raph." _were her final words before she was gone from sight.

_"I'll find you May. I'll find you." _His image soon left the fog before slowly starting to wake up.

_~End Dream~_

"I'll find you." Raph muttered in his sleep. "I'll find you." Leo watched as he said a time or two more before Raph's eyes started to flutter open.

One moment Raph was muttering the next, "AHH! What are you doing in my room?!" Raph yells at Leo.

"You were muttering in your sleep and I was just making sure you actually got some sleep seeing how the news of May affected you." Leo said trying to deffend himself.

"You don't need to worry about me. Let's go find May!" Raph said while getting up and nudging Leo to the side.

"That's great Raph but we don't even know the first place to look." Leo tried to reason.

Raph stopped at his door and paused for a moment. Slowly he looked over his shoulder to his brother and gave him a grin. "But I know where we can start." He opened his door and walked out leaving a confused look on his brother's face.

Raph made his way to Donnie's lab hoping he could be in there. Luckily, he was. "Yo, Don. Widen the frequancy and search for May's T-phone."

Donnie stopped what he was doing to look at his hot headed brother who seemed to be in a good mood. "Any reason why?" He asked skeptically.

"Call it a hunch." He said spinning the chair around and sat down in front of his little brother.

Donnie only raised an eyebrow before doing as asked. What was the harm anyways? It was a good lead, thou it came from a rather odd source.

"Morning Donnie, hi Raph, sleep alright?" April asked as she walked into the lab and put down her bag. She didn't want to start the day stepping on egg shells with Raph.

"Yeah, I guess. You find her phone yet Donnie?" Raph asked getting impatiant.

"It takes longer to calibrate the sequence then to run it Raph. I'm working as fast as I can." Donnie explained trying not to snap at his brother. He knew that if he was in his shoes, so to speak, then he would be as upset as Raph was, though less irritable.

"Just tell me when you find it." Raph said getting up and heading out of the lab. He knew beating on something would help his temper.

~With May~

May slowly woke up in her cell. Dark walls, and pink glowing lights filled her vision as she looked around. For the past week she has been in this cell, the Kraang tested their machine time and again on her to see if it would work. Only recently did it, so now her only hope was getting a message to the guys so that they knew where she was. Her dream had made her happy. Telling Raph what had happened, thou it may not have been a dream. She could remember everything from it as if she had said it all in real life. If it wasn't a dream then Raph is having Donnie look for her phone and that should only take a few minutes. "Let's just hope they didn't fix that robot of theirs yet."

As if fate had other plans, the door to her cell opened and in walked three Kraang. "The one known as May will follow Kraang to the device known as the controller."

"And if I refuse?" May asked glaring at them.

"Kraang says that is not an option." Kraang countered.

Before she could say anything smart back the other two Kraang picked her up and dragged her to the controller.

"You Kraang are going to pay for this! The turtles will stop you." May struggled in their grip as they dragged her through the halls.

"The ones known as the Turtles will not stop Kraang. Kraang has perpared for the ones known as the Turtles. The ones known as the Turtles will be destroyed."

May stopped struggling after that statement just long enough for the Kraang to lock her into place. Her wrists and anckles were locked into metal restraints while she stood in front of a Kraang screen. It ran some figures indicating that the machine was starting up. Another piece wrapped around her forehead and started to blink indicating it was on. Two half moon hollow like pieces started to rise and May could see the electric spires coming inward from it. They rose until they locked her inside the sphere. The electric spires were pointed at her but didn't quite reach her skin but that didn't mean it wouldn't hurt should she resist.

Outside the Kraang were starting up the machine. To the side the Frost Bite bot's eyes lite up and started to stand.

"Kraang, the device known as the controller is ready."

"Good Kraang. Kraang will be pleased with Kraang."

"The device that is the controller; freeze the city that is known as New York City!"

The controller stood and put on a black mask. "It will be my pleasure." It walked out the door and headed out to the city.

Inside the machine, May could see a small screen of where she was going but if she said anything it would only be to herself. The Kraang managed to make the controller use her speech, but not allow her to talk. But this machine did more than allow it to use her speech; it used her powers too, forcing her friends to face off against her while she watched.

~In the lair~

Leo was watching Super Robo Mecha Force in the living room while Raph was beating on the dummy. It had been a few hours that April and Donnie had been in his lab. Mikey decided to try out a new pizza recipe, so he was in the kitchen.

Just as the show ended Leo took out the tape and the news came on. And what filled the room made everyone come into the living room and watch.

"Someone has just started freezing Manhatten! Streets, cars, buildings, even people have started to freeze if they cross this person's path. We ask that people stay indoors or run. Run For Your Lives!" the screen went dead after that.

Everyone turned to Master Splinter to see his Reaction. He knew what they were asking and seeing how the whole city was in danger he couldn't tell them no. "You may go, but don't be seen!"

"Hai Sensei!" Everyone said before grabbing their weapons.

They made it into the Shellrazer and headed topside. No doubt that Frost Bite was back. But at least this time they knew it was just a robot. April however couldn't help but think back to their battle last time and the song that Frost Bite played. Why would a Kraang bot play a song?

"You okay April?" Raph asked seeing her contemplated face. Donnie was currently instructing Leo where to drive because of all the ice on the roads.

"Yeah, just thinking back to when we faced Frost Bite. The song the bot played. It made us think it was human in some way. I mean it didn't even act like a Kraang droid." April tried to explain.

"That's what I said!" Mikey cut in.

"A Kraang bot, human? Really April. The Kraang are one thing but to think that this new bot is huma..." Raph suddenly stops mid sentence as he remembers his dream from last night.

_"Well, it would have to be seeing how I can't feel any of the burns the Kraang have given me." _Mays words rang through his head. _"They stick me in a machine to use my powers for their own use and when ever I resist it burns me."_

"Raph?" A voice calls shaking the mutant out of his thoughts. "Raph?!"

"Huh? What?" Raph asks looking around to find who was calling him.

"Dude, you totally spaced." Mikey said as he watched his older brother in awe.

"You alright Raph?" Donnie asked noticing his rather hot headed brother looking as though he just saw a sea of cockroaches.

"Uh.. yeah, just fine." Raph said before turning away from the others and looking at the screen for Frost Bite.

"If you say so." April answers to break the tention in the subcar. She didn't even bother going back to the fact he didn't finish their conversation about their enemy.

"There it is!" Donnie yelled as Frost Bite came into veiw on his screen.

"Alright, lets go finish this thing off once and for all." Leo said as everyone started to head out. Raph was the last out the door and he seemed a bit reluctant to face Frost Bite.

"If it isn't the Turtles. Just the creatures I wanted to see. Do you like my garden?" She asked indicating to the frozen block she just came from.

"Stop this now, Frost bite and we won't destroy you." Donnie said as they all stood at the ready to fight.

"Oh, I don't think so. My employers would be rather disappointed. They want you dead, and I have to do as they say. So on that lovely note here's a song just for you." She clicked the little black device and Hero by Skillet started up. In that moment Raphael knew that his dream was real and he knew the Kraang had May.

"Why you... you... raahhhhhhh!" Raph screamed as he ran at Frost Bite sai's at the ready.

"Too slow!" Frost Bite said stepping out of the way and kicking Raph to the side.

_**"I'm just a step away,**_

_**I'm just a breath away,**_

_**Losin' my faith today,**_

_**(Fallin off the edge today.)**_

Leo came at her next with Donnie flanking him. They tried a double attack but each were dodged or blocked and soon sent away from her as well. April took her chance and threw her Tessen at Frost Bite hitting her in the head. But that also brought the attention to herself.

_**"I am just a man,**_

_**Not superhuman,**_

_**(I'm not superhuman)**_

_**Someone save me from the hate.**_

Frost Bite ran at her but Mikey blocked the Ice spear that was directed at April.

April gathered her weapon and moved out of the way while Donnie and Raph moved to herside. Raph grabbed Frost Bite's right arm trying to rip it off while Donnie went for the head. This seemed to work for only a few seconds before all three were thrown off leaving Leo to face Frost Bite.

_**"It's just another war,**_

_**Just another family torn,**_

_**(Falling from my faith today)**_

_**Just a step from the edge,**_

_**Just another day in the world we live.**_

Leo held his Katana firmly in his grip and he tried to think of the best way of attacking. Finally, he decided to do a fake and ran at Front Bite. Just when he was about to hit the head he used his second katana to swing at the legs forcing Frost Bite to the ground. Giving Donnie and Mikey a chance to attack.

_**"I need a hero,**_

_**To save me now,**_

_**I need a hero,**_

_**(Save me now)**_

_**I need a hero,**_

_**To save my life,**_

_**A hero will save me,**_

_**(just in time)**_

They made a quick switch making Mikey go high and Donnie go low. But this was anticipated and Frost Bite counted by making a shield of ice to protect her from their attacks. Shocked, they stood in awe for only a moment before the ice started to send out spikes forcing the two to retreat.

_**"I've gotta fight today,**_

_**To live another day,**_

_**Speakin' my mind today,**_

_**(My voice will be heard today)**_

_**I've gotta make a stand,**_

_**But I am just a man,**_

_**(I'm not superhuman)**_

_**My voice will be heard today.**_

Raph moved from behind and went to strike but something stopped him. He remembered the burn marks on May's arms and face. How tired and warn down she looked after a week of being with the Kraang. What if he hurt her now when attacking Frost Bite? He couldn't live with himself if he hurt May like that.

This moment of pause gave Frost Bite just the opportunity she needed. She sent Raph slamming into his brothers. Allowing her to turn her attention on April.

_**"It's just another war!**_

_**Just another family torn,**_

_**(My voice will be heard today)**_

_**It's just another kill,**_

_**The countdown begins to destroy ourselves.**_

_**I need a hero,**_

_**To save me now,**_

_**I need a hero,**_

_**(Save me now)**_

_**I need a hero,**_

_**To save my life,**_

_**A hero will save me,**_

_**(Just in time)**_

Frost Bite advanced on April while the guys tried to untangle themselves to help her. Frost Bite knew her employers wanted April and this was the perfect opportunity to capture her.

_**"I need a hero,**_

_**to save my life,**_

_**(I need a hero)**_

_**Just in time,**_

_**Save me just in time.**_

_**Save me just in time.**_

April was able to block one strike but then something happened. Just as a second blow came off April's gut, Frost Bite's fist stopped moving. Not questioning her luck, April kicked Frost Bite away from her as hard as she could and ran to help the guys.

Frost Bite got up quickly enough but it was moving slower now. As if something was causing it to go faulty.

_**"Who's gonna fight for what's right,**_

_**Who's gonna help us survive,**_

_**We're in the fight of our lives,**_

_**(And we're not ready to die.)**_

_**Who's gonna fight for the weak,**_

_**Who's gonna make 'em believe,**_

_**I've got a hero,**_

_**(I've got a hero)**_

_**Livin' in me.**_

~with May~

She tried with all her might to will Frost Bite to stop moving. But every try caused the controller machine to shock her and burn her skin. But that wouldn't stop her, she wouldn't watch her friends be attacked by this robot if she could help it. So even though she was in imense pain, she willed Frost Bite to stop moving, and it was working.

~Back to the fight~

_**"I've got to fight for what's right,**_

_**Today I'm speaking my mind,**_

_**And if it kills me tonight, **_

_**(I will be ready to die)**_

Raph instantly knew what was happening. It didn't take a super genius like Donnie to figure it out. May was resisting. Which also meant she was hurting herself trying to give them a fighting chance against Frost Bite. 'May, no.'

_**"A hero's not afraid to give his life,**_

_**A hero's gonna save me just in time,**_

"May! Don't Do It!" Raph yelled over the beat of the music. He gained odd looks from the others but Frost Bite seemed to be getting slower. "Stop resisting! You're gonna kill yourself!"

_**"I need a hero,**_

_**To save me now,**_

_**I need a hero,**_

_**(Save me now)**_

_**I need a hero,**_

_**To save my life,**_

_**A hero will save me,**_

_**(Just in time)**_

Given no other option, Raph did what he had to. If May was making Frost Bite slowdown, he needed to make a final blow to make her suffering stop. With his mind made up, he ran full force at Frost bite and slammed his sai into the robots chest.

_**"(I need a hero)**_

_**Who's gonna fight for what's right,**_

_**Who's gonna help us survive,**_

_**(I need a hero)**_

_**Who's gonna fight for the weak,**_

_**Who's gonna make 'em believe,**_

As Frost Bite stopped moving, Raph took the sai out and watched as Frost Bite fell to the ground. the song being the only other sound to be heard.

_**"I need a hero,**_

_**I need a hero,**_

_**A hero's gonna save me just in time!"**_

No one wanted to move. Raph had completely freaked out and no one knew why. Once the music ended Leo waited only a moment before walking up to Raph slowly and calmly stated, "Let's go home, before people see us."

Everyone headed to the nearest manhole cover. Raph was the slowest as he had a lot on his mind. But what he hoped for most was that May was alright. Sadly the silence didn't last as long as he would have hoped.

"Dude, what happened back there? Frost Bite is a robot, why were you saying all those things about May?" Mikey asked as he swung his arm over Raph's shoulder.

"None of you buisness Mikey." Raph said harshly making his little brother back away.

"Actually Raph, it is our buisness. Why were you yelling at Frost Bite like it was May?" Leo asked.

"And what did you mean by 'Stop resisting. You'll kill yourself?' Is there something you're not telling us?" Donnie asked.

"I... I... I need to talk to Master Splinter." Raph said quickly before sprinting the rest of the way home. This just left them with more questions than answers.

Before the others could run after him April spoke up. "Let him go guys. Splinter can help him more than we can."

Reluctently the others agreed and headed to the lair to try and sort all of this out. Not to mention they still have to find May.

~With May~

When Raph had stabbed his sai into Frost Bite, the controller released May. Her arms and legs, though lightly burned, were released and she fell to her knees. It had taken a lot out of her to stop Frost Bite, but it was worth it. Her friends were safe and it would take a week to fix Frost Bite.

After getting a moment to catch her breath, she noticed a metal foot next her. Knowing it was a Kraang she didn't bother in saying anything. "The one known as May will be escorted by Kraang back the holding cell. Kraang will then return and make repairs on the Controller for tomorrow's attack. The one's known as the turtles will be destroyed by Kraang. The one known as May will not be able to resist the Controller's control." Kraang explained before two other Kraang dragged May back to her sell.

"The one known as Kraang are big headed flesh walkers!" May yelled at the Kraang that had given the orders.

"Kraang will not fall for weak banter that the one known as May will say." Kraang answered without turning around. The doors closed as May was dragged to her cell. She only hoped the guys found her before the Kraang got the chance to stick her in the Controller again.

**Miko: And that's is it for this chapter. Hope you all liked it and the next one will be up soon I hope.**

**Mikey: Are you done yet?**

**Miko: I just said I was done with the chapter Mikey.**

**Mikey: And what about the story?**

**Miko: I can only write so fast Mikey. These things take time.**

**Mikey: So you're not done yet.**

**Miko: Yes.**

**Mikey: So you are done!**

**Miko: No.**

**Mikey: Which is it?!**

**Miko: How about I put it in words you will understand.**

**Mikey: Finally, now we're getting somewhere.**

**Miko: Raph! Mikey won't let me work!**

**Raph: Mikey, if I have to come in there and beat the green off of you I will. Leave Miko alone, so she can write or so help me, you won't want to find out what I have planned for you.**

**Mikey: *Loud gulp* I'll just be leaving now.**

**Miko: Thanks Raph! And thank you all my reviewers and readers!**


	3. Times Up

**Hi peoples! Yes a new chapter and more action. Though I think I confused a few people out there. But not to worry, all those odd questions will sooned be answered.  
**

**Leo: You mean like that whole dream thing between Raph and May?**

**Miko: Exactly.**

**Donnie: Or how the Kraang are going to fix up the Frost Bite robot?**

**Miko: Kinda.**

**Raph: How about the amount of butts we're gonna beat on?**

**Miko: Sure, we'll go with that.**

**Mikey: How about how much pizza we're going to eat?!**

**Miko: ... no. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and everything that goes along with it.**

**April: Isn't that a line from Aladdin?**

**Miko: ... It was a dedication to the late Robin Williams. I loved the movie Aladdin.**

**Chapter 3: Times Up**

Splinter was meditating under the tree when he felt his son running in. He could sense that there was something wrong. So being the wise sensai he is, he waited for his son to arrive. There was a reason Raphael was back and his brothers were not.

Raphael made his way to the dojo slowly after running all the way back. He needed to do something he wasn't used to doing, making a plan. He also needed his sensai to believe him and not think he was crazy.

So he entered the dojo hesitantly and sat down in front of Master Splinter. No one spoke for a few minutes as Raph believed that Master Splinter is still in a deep meditation. So it was no surprise when the hot headed turtle jumped at his masters voice.

"Something troubles you my son." Splinter stated more than asked. Nothing ever got by him.

"You seriously need to give a warning or something." Raph said not at all enjoying being startled.

"What do you wish to speak about?" Splinter asked hiding a grin.

Raph tried to think of a way to ask his question more straight forward but there really wasn't without it being more confusing or crazy. "When you meditate, can you dream?"

Splinter raised an eyebrow at this question. Raphael would be the last person Splinter would think to ask about meditation. "During meditation your mind and soul become one with the universe around you. It is a state of calm that surounds you. To dream during this time is impossible." Splinter explained.

Raph let out a frustraited sigh before starting to get up. But before he got too far off the ground Splinter spoke again. "There is however a way for two beings to speak to one another while in this state."

Raph's eyes went wide as he lowered himself back to the floor. Kneeling before his sensai he asked his second question. "Is it possible for someone to go into a meditation without realizing it?"

"Why so many questions on this subject my son? Did something happen?" Splinter now asked curious as to what has brought this about from the most unlikely of turtles.

Raph grew quiet once more before thinking over his options. Tell him what happened or blow it off as just being curious. Looking at his sensai, he knew the truth would be revealed after being caught in a lie. "I spoke with May last night. In a dream or at least it felt like a dream. She told me the Kraang captured her at the airport. They are using her to control Frost Bite and every time she resists against the machine she gets burned. She also told me that she was the reason Frost Bite plays music when it fights. I asked May to play a similar song to yesterdays to be sure this all really happened, and she did. But once I realized that everything was true, I couldn't bring myself to hurt Frost Bite. I..." Raph cleched his fist on his knees while he looked to the floor. "I was... afraid... that I would hurt May."

Raph fell silent after that, but Splinter knew there was more to the story. "So what did you do my son?" he asked encouragingly.

"May started slowing down Frost Bite. See, Frost Bite started moving slower than before, none of us had landed a solid hit on it so it only made sense that May was resisting. I must have sounded crazy to my brothers. I started yelling at May to stop and that she was going to hurt herself or worse. So I did the only thing I could think of. I ran my sai through Frost Bite shutting it down. But I have no idea what happened to May on the other side." Raph explained sadly.

"Perhaps meditating on the situation will help easy your mind Raphael." Splinter suggested before closing his eyes and going back to meditating.

"How am I supposed to do that?" Raph asked slightly frustraited. He knew that meditating was never his strong suit. Hiting things, destroying robots, taking on the foot, all of that was easy. Meditating, not so much.

"Clear your mind my son. If you desire to speak with Miss Adair then you will. You only need to allow yourself to." Splinter instructed.

Not really having much other choice Raphael closed his eyes and tried to do as his sensai said. Though it wasn't until he felt something touch his shoulder that he was able to get back to the foggy room he had seen May in before.

_"Those no good rotten heaps of metal." _A muttering voice said as Raph tried to pin point where it was coming from.

_"That sounds like May."_ Raph realized.

_"Indeed. Shale we go speak with her?"_ Splinter asked stepping next to Raphael through the fog.

_"Master Splinter? What are you doing here?"_ Raph asked not exactly upset that his sensai was there but not thrilled either.

_"Someone needed to make the connection between your two minds."_ Splinter explained before heading in the direction May's mutters where coming from.

Raph quickly followed him and before he knew it they had reached May who seemed to be sitting with her knees to her chest and muttering profanity about the Kraang.

_"That is not appropriate language for a young lady to be using." _Master Splinter announced allowing May to know that someone else was there.

Spinning around and off the floor May was surprised that not only was Raph back but Master Splinter was there as well. _"Master Splinter, Raph, how did you get here?"_

_"Meditation, I envoked the link seeing how Raphael did it by chance the last time." _Splinter explained.

_"It's great to see you May."_ Raph said trying not to sound to relieved but seeming to fail.

_"Like wise. I am so sorry about Frost Bite. I tried to stop it from attacking you."_ May started to explain only to be cut off by Raph.

_"And nearly got yourself killed in the process!"_ he yelled angrily. He felt bad about yelling at her but she needed to understand how she made him feel when she did that. Without actually admitting how worried he was, not scared, never scared.

It was silent for a few minutes before Splinter spoke up once more. _"Have you learned anything new about your location or what the Kraang are planning?" _

May seemed to become very serious the moment the question was asked. _"Yes, Kraang are making repairs to the Controler and Frost Bite as we speak. They are making adjustments so I can't take control of Frost Bite this time. They plan on attacking tomorrow and said that they are going to destroy you. As for where I am, I still have no idea. They seem to keep me near the Center of the ship because I pass a lot of communication rooms on my way to the Controller."_ May explained.

Master Splinter thought this over for what felt like a few minutes. Meanwhile, Raph noticed May lightly rubbing her left arm. _"Are you sure you're alright?"_ Raph asked seriously.

She stopped rubbing her arm and smiled at him. _"Yeah, just a recent burn. Nothing too serious. The only reason my burns haven't been a real problem is because I think my ice abilities are protecting me from any real bad damage that might be done to me."_

Master Splinter spoke up next. _"I will face this Frost Bite tomorrow. Raphael, you and your brothers will locate Miss Adair and free her from the Kraang. I am sure that Donatello will find her soon."_

Raph and May both smiled lightly at this. _"Hear that May, we're coming to get you."_

_"Thank you Master Splinter, Raph, I will see you soon."_ May quickly fadded away leaving Raph and Splinter alone.

_"Do not lose faith my son. We will find her again." _Splinter wisely spoke after seeing the emotion run through his son's eyes.

_"Yes Master Splinter." _The two soon faded away back to the real world.

~Real World~

Master Splinter and Raphael awoke to Donnie cheering in his lab. "I found her!"

Raph was out of the room before Splinter had a chance to stand and follow. Shaking his head slowly while hidding a grin Splinter soon followed after his son. Hoping that May would be reunited with them soon.

~In the lab~

Donnie was working on his computer with April over his shoulder while the others came running into the room.

"Where is she?" Raph instantly asked when he came into the room.

"It's hard to pin point. There's some interference at the moment but it will be cleared up in just a second. I had it a minute ago." A few more clicks and Mikey entered wearing an apron and stiring a bowl of... no one wanted to know what.

"What's all the yelling about?"

"Don thinks he found May." Raph said sharply earning a bop on the head with Splinters staff.

"Got it!" Donnie yelled triumphantly. He looked over the area and instantly deflated. "Uh-oh."

"That is never good Donnie. What do you mean uh-oh?" Leo asked walking over to the computer.

"It seems May is in the under water base and it would seem there is defence shield in place around it. If we can't get that shield down, we'll never get to May." Donnie explained.

"Good thing we have the worlds greatest hacker on our side." April said encouragingly.

"Thanks April."

"Then tonight you rest, Miss Adair will be resting now as well. We will attack at first light tomorrow.

"I have to be heading home anyways. Dad will be worried if I'm not home soon." April kissed Donnie on the cheek before grabbing her bag and headed out of the lair.

Once she was gone Leo turned to Raph and gave him a look that said it all. He wanted to know what was going on.

"I believe you owe your brothers an explination Raphael." Splinter said gestering for his sons to follow him. Every one of the Hamato Clan members entered into the dojo and sat around the tree waiting for Raphael to explain.

It took Raph a moment to get everything straight in his head before he tried to explain. "After our first fight with Frost Bite is when it all started. After we had all gone ta bed that night I dreamt of May but, it wasn't a dream. According to Master Splinter I some how reached a meditative state where I was able to talk to May. She's the one who told me how to find her."

"So you knew it was May we were fighting all along?!" Leo said raising his voice a few notches.

"Not exactly. I didn't know if what I experianced was real or not. At least not until we met up with Frost Bite again. I had asked May to play a different song from the same band as a sign that it was really her. She explained it better but basiclly the Kraang hook her into this machine they call 'The Controller' it's connected to her thoughts and powers while she's in there so a song is rather easy I guess." Raph continued.

"So the Kraang are using May as a means of either gathering test subjects, trying to clear out the city, or trying to get us to come out of hiding so they can follow us or try to kill us." Donnie said starting to make sense of it all.

"Poor May. Wait, didn't Raph kind of kill off Frost Bite? So what does that mean for May?" Mikey asked now seeming more concerned.

"She's fine. The Controller machine did more than just controller her powers. If she resisted, it would shock her." Raph explained as his hands seemed to clench at the mear thought of May being in so much pain.

"Wasn't Frost Bite slowing down near the end of our battle just before you destroyed it with your sai?" Leo asked Raph now more calm than he was at the beginning of this explination.

"She was fighting the controller." Raph said simply.

"But you said May is fine. How can you be sure?" Donnie asked.

"We spoke with her." Master Splinter said finally getting the whole story now.

"That's why you rushed home? To talk to May." Mikey teased.

"To find a way to talk to her and make sure I hadn't killed her during the battle. She warned us that the Kraang are fixing up Frost Bite and plan on attacking tomorrow and 'to destroy the ones known as the turtles.' According to May." Raph said.

"So what do we do now?" Mikey asked not knowing what to do next.

"I will be facing against this Frost Bite while the four of you infiltrait the Kraangs underwater lair. We must save Miss Adair before the Kraang can cause her any more pain. Now I suggest you four get some sleep." Splinter said finishing the conversation before getting up and heading to his own room.

Once the doors were closed Donnie and Mikey each placed a hand on Raph's shoulders before getting up and walking out of the Dojo. Leo waited until they had left before getting up and standing in front of Raph. "Now that we know where she is, we won't stop until she is back among friends. As turtles and as brothers, I give you my word on this Raph." He held out his hand to the hot head.

Raph took his hand and grinned as he tightened his grip. "I'm going to hold you to that Bro."

"Then we better do as Master Splinter says and get to bed." Leo suggested before going off to do so.

Raph soon followed in the hopes that May would soon be back with them.

~Next Morning~

May was waiting for the Kraang to come get her. It was normal for them to come give her a small meal before bringing her to the Controller. But this time seemed different; when they came they didn't have any food with them. Instead the Kraang had a needle with something in it and it didn't look good. She could tell it wasn't the mutagen because it was a blue-ish color and didn't look to have the same texture as the mutagen. She tried to resist but the Kraang were able to break any ice she put up as a defence and grabbed her arms. Two Kraang held her down while the third administered the liquid into her system. She felt the liquid enter her body but there was little that she could do about it.

The Kraang let her go after a few minutes and lifted her onto her feet. They dragged her to the Controller and hooked her into the machine. She felt the shocks more this time when she resisted. She couldn't feel the cold ice that was normally coursing through her. It haden't left her completely but she couldn't make ice form on her hands or at her feet now.

~In the Lair~

Raph, and Leo were prepairing everything that they would need to brake into the Kraang's underwater base. Both were silent while Donnie was preping the turtle sub for departure. Mikey on the other hand was trying to not annoy Raph by making breakfast before they left for their mission. Going out on an empty stomach was just as bad as going into a battle without a plan or exit strategy.

Master Splinter was watching the news when an announcement came on. "Warning: The recent menace that has been freezing the city has returned. We urge people to stay inside and not come out until further notice. The National Guard has been asked to intercept this menace." The news reporter stated before cutting to some live feed via some hidden cameras in one of the vans.

"We are on the scene watching this icy feind destroy our beloved city!" A booming sound came through. "The National Guard has arrived. Our only hope is that they can contain this being without destroying much of the city."

Master Splinter turned off the screen and turned to his sons. "Now is the time to act. You must get to the Kraang's base before they have a chance to cause too much damage to the city. I will step in only if they fail." he explained while his sons assembled in front of the Turtle sub.

"Yes Sensai, we won't let you down." Leo said while his brothers got into the sub. He soon followed suit and closed the hatch behind him. They dove down and made their way out of the sewer and into the bay.

"Alright guys, now that the turbins are all charged I need Leo to man the helm while I try to brake into the Kraang's shield." Donnie said before going to his computer and hacking away.

It didn't really take him long to break through any fire wall the Kraang put up and for Donnie to drop the shield just long enough to get the sub through. They need to go into stealth mode as they got closer to the base. It wouldn't do anyone any good if they were discovered before they made it inside and found May.

Once they made to the entrance of the base, Raph and Leo were the first to enter. Donnie soon followed and Mikey, being the loud mouth that he can be, was last. "May said she believes she's near the center so that's where we should start our search." Donnie instructed.

"Agreed, if we run into any Kraang be sure to take them out before they sound the alarm. We need to get as close to May before the Kraang can do anything to stop us." Leo said before they made their way down one of the corridors.

It didn't take long to come across a command center and locate the Controller. They couldn't see inside but they knew she was there. Donnie was able to get an exact location and they all headed there. Leo had to restrain Raph only a few times knowing how this was hard for him to not rush in and save her. Patience was never Raph's strong suit.

They made it to just outside the Controller room. There were two Kraang guarding the door but they were easy to get rid of. The guys just needed to make sure that the Kraang didn't sound the alarm.

So Leo and Raph snuck up behind the two Kraang and were able to not only knock the bots out of commition but the Kraangs inside passed out due to the electro shock they recieved.

"Good work guys. Now we just need to get May out of there." Donnie said before he hit the button on the door to open it. The only bad part about that was that there were more Kraang inside and they out numbered the Turtles ten to one.

"Maybe we should have thought this through a little more." Mikey said nerviously before they attacked.

Leo helped Donnie get close to the Controls on for the Controller so that he could release May while Mikey and Raph faught off more of the Kraang.

"You better have a good plan for getting out of here fearless!" Raph yelled at Leo.

"Don't worry Raph, everything is under control." He tried to reassure.

Donnie had just reached the pannel for the Controller when a large door opened to reveal a large gorilla like robot with a Kraang on top.

"Not again!" Mikey yelled while dodging lazer fire aimed his way.

~Scene Change: 20 minutes ago~

Splinter had just watched his sons go off to rescue May when another announcement came over the TV. "The National Guard has ordered a retreat. Everyone is to stay inside until evasive actions can be made."

Splinter grabbed his Katana before making his way up to the surface. He was going to give his son's as much time as they needed to save May.

Once above ground it didn't take long for Frost Bite to find him. "Well if it isn't the rat. Come to fight me? Are the so called turtles too scared to face me?" She asked with a grin.

"Your tyriny has come to an end! I will not allow you to destroy this city." Splinter said drawing his sword and going into an attack ready position.

"Very well, you will be the first to fall." Frost bite said before a heavy rock song came from the small box on her wrist.

Splinter raised his sword and waited for her first attack. Frost shot a few senbon his way before moving closer to him. Splinter easily dodged but went right into the line of fire of Frost's upper kick.

_"Death surrounds,_

_My heartbeat slowing down,_

_I won't take this world's abuse,_

_I won't give up,  
I refuse!"_

Splinter easily dodge the kick by flipping backwards and throwing some shuriken at her. She countered with her own frozen ones before making two swords and coming at Splinter again.

_"This is how it feels when you're bent and broken,  
This is how it feels when your dignity is stolen,_

_When everything you love is leaving,_

_You hold on to what you believe in."_

Splinter backed away with every swing and blocked with his own sword when need be. He was looking for a weakness. This was a machine not a human being or other mutant. He needed a way to stop it and cause some real damage before it destroyed any more of the city. Or something worse happened to May. But he believed his son's would save her soon, if nothing stops them.

_"The last thing I heard,_

_Was you whispering good-bye,_

_And then I heard you flat line!"_

~With the turtles~

Donnie had turned back to the pannel but just as he was about to figure out how to open the Controller a Kraang came up behind him. He was about to stop the shot to his head but in the process his hand hit a button and sound came from the Controller.

_"NO!_

_Not goona die to night,_

_We're gonna stand and fight forever,_

_"Don't close your eyes,_

_"NO,_

_Not gonna die tonight,_

_We're gonna fight for us together,_

_"No we're not gonna die tonight."_

Everyone seemed to pause for only a moment before Raph smashed three Kraang at once due to the distraction. Other fights continued as before while the song played out in the back ground.

Leo cut down some Kraang before turning to the gorilla beast that Mikey was trying to fight off. Raph was making his way between Donnie and the Gorilla beast. His genius brother could handle a few Kraang but the big problem was that Kraang in the Gorilla beast.

_"Break their hold,_

_Cause I won't be controlled, _

_They can't keep their chains on me,_

_When the truth has set me free,_

_"This is how it feels when you take your life back,_

_This is how it feels when you finally fight back,_

_When life pushes me,_

_I push harder,_

_What doesn't kill me,_

_Makes me stronger,_

_"The last thing I heard,_

_Was you whispering good-bye,_

_And then I heard you flat line."_

~With Splinter and Frost Bite~

Splinter had managed to dodge another strick and had even landed a few of his own. The clothing looked a mess but the metal underneath looked like it hadden't even been touched. Taking a deep breath he readied himself for the next attack.

_"No,_

_Not goona die tonight,_

_We're gonna stand and fight forever,_

_"Don't close your eyes,"_

_"No,_

_Not gonna die tonight,_

_We're gonna fight for us together,_

_No we're not gonna die tonight."_

Frost Bite didn't move closer. Instead she jumped back a few paces and made her way onto the top of a car witha backflip. A cruel laugh came from her before ice started to form on the ground. Splinter tried to make it to higher ground but Frost bite stopped him by shooting large Senbon at him. the Senbon would expand on impact and block his route from the expanding ice.

~With the Turtles~

_"Don't you give up on me,_

_You're everything I need,"_

Donnie managed to get to the controls but instead of finding it how he left it; there was a big part of the panel missing now. Finding it useless now he joined the fight with the Kraang and the Gorilla beast.

_"This is how it feels when you take your life back,_

_This is how it feels when you fight back!"_

Raph turned to see how Donnie was doing only to see that the panel was smashed and the Controller was still closed with May inside. Smashing a few Kraang he made it to Donnie and put his shell to his brothers.

"What happened to getting May out?" Raph growled.

"Have to do it manually." Donnie said smashing another Kraang.

_"No,_

_Not gonna die tonight,_

_We're gonna stand and fight forever,_

_"Don't close your eyes."_

_"No! _

_Not gonna die tonight,_

_We're gonna fight for us together._

_No we're not gonna die tonight."_

Raph helped Donnie get to the panel on the Controller and made sure that nothing stopped his brother from opening it.

_"No we're not gonna die tonight,"_

Leo and Mikey had managed to smash the two Gorilla beast together and were now fighting off a few more of the Kraang.

_"Not gonna die."_

_"Not gonna die."_

~With Master Splinter~

The ice was closing in on him. He managed to make it onto a car nearby but the ice was starting to climb up the side of the car. He started to move closer to Frost Bite.

_"Not gonna die."_

_"Not gonna die."_

Frost Bite readied an ice sword and charged at Splinter. Closing in quickly. Splinter misstepped and started sliding towards her losing his sword in the process.

~With the Turtles~

Donnie found the right button.

_"Not Gonna Die Tonight!"_

Donnie hit the button and just as the last word rang out, the Controller opened and May slid to the ground, becoming disconnected from the machine.

"The one known as May has become disconnected from the machine known as the Controller." One Kraang said before Raph stabbed it in the head and jumped over it to land next to May.

"Easy there Spit Fire. You're in good hands now." Raph said helping her up.

May rubbed her head for a moment before seeing a Kraang come up behind Raph. "Look out!"

~Master Splinter~

Frost Bite stopped right in front of Master Splinter with her ice sword a mear centameter from his face. Splinter simply pushed Frost Bite away from him and watched as it fell to the ground.

He let out a relieved sigh before getting up and dusting himself off. He needed to get down below before anyone knew he was there. So he made his way to the nearest manhole and disappeared below the city once more.

~The Turtles~

Before Raph even had a chance to turn around the Kraang was knocked out of the way by a bo staff. At the other end was none other than Donnie.

"Might I suggest we get out of here?" He asked as the Kraang crawled out of the bot and squeeled away.

"Leo, time to go!" Raph called picking up May and jumping closer to the door. He let her down so she could run with them. It made it easier for him to knock bots out of their way.

"Right behind you!" Leo called. "Come on Mikey!" He slashed one more bot before heading for the door with Mikey right behind him.

They were going back the way they came with alarms blaring. May however made a different turn and headed down another corridor. Mikey was the first to notice. "May. where are you going?"

"To get some back up!" She called back stopping at a cell door.

Mikey ran down to get her while the others stayed at the end of the corridor as look outs. "What are you talking about?" Mikey asked confused. "We got to get out of here while the getting is good."

"Just give me a second." She put in a code only for it to be refused. "Come on what was it?" She tried another one and this time there was a ding. "Yes." The door opened and out stepped a large retile with long spikes. It was a tan collor with black spots and tipped spikes. He was a little smaller than Leatherhead but more fully built than top heavy. "Reptyde. These are the friends I told you about. We need to get out of here. Will you help us?"

"Of course, my friend." Reptyde said. He had an Australian accent and a kind nature about him. He stepped ahead of Mikey and started down the hall to where the others waited.

"Now would be a good time as any to get out of here!" Donnie yelled as he kicked another Kraang away.

"Step aside mates." Reptyde yelled before starting a run and going into a ball. He rolled down the hall a was headed straight for the guys. All three turtles quickly jumped out of the way and, when they landed, watched as the big spike ball rolled past them and destroyed the Kraang blocking their way.

"Whoa." all three said as May and Mikey came running up.

"Are we just going to stand around and wait for them to get reinforcements or are we going to get off this tub?" May asked a little heated.

"She's right, let's get going." Leo instructed before they headed down towards the sub.

"How did you even meet that guy?" Raph asked as Reptyde quickly followed behind them.

"Amazing the people you meet when you're trapped on an alien ship." May half heartedly joked.

He gave her a sideways look as they reached the sub. "Everyone in!" Donnie yelled drawing Raph from his thoughts.

"Let's move!" Leo called as Reptyde was the last to get into the sub. He almost didn't fit but he was able to sqeeze inside just before lazer fire could be heard hitting the sub. "Get us out of here Donnie!" Leo yelled

"Diving!" Donnie called starting up the turbines and diving deeper into the water. "Take the wheel. I need to get that shield down!" Donnie called to Leo while Mikey and Raph were pedaling.

Leo quickly took the controls and let Donnie hack into the Kraangs computers. It seemed to take longer to get out than it did to get in but before anyone could complain Donnie had to shield down and they were on their way home.

~At the lair~

Master Spliter was waiting with April and Casey for the guys to return. He had informed them of their mission and reasured her that they would be find. No sooner had they sat down that cheers could be heard from the tunnel.

A delightful sound that eased everyone in the room. But they also heard a new voice among them.

"Man, I had no idea you could do that!" Mikey said enthusiastically.

"It took some getting used to." the new voice said. "But it was the least I could do for getting me out of there." He continued.

"Hey, don't thank us. May was the one who got you out." Raph said with a grin in his voice.

"Well, I told you they would come didn't I." May said with a smile.

It was about now that they reached the lair and hopped over the turnstiles. First to greet them was Master Splinter. He had allowed his sons to bring new comers before but he also has had times where the things they bring home often come back to bite them. "Welcome home my sons, Who is your new ally?"

"Master Splinter this is Reptyde. He's from Australia and was mutated from a human. May helped him escape from the Kraang and in turn helped us in our escape as well." Leo explained.

"I see. Welcome to our home Reptyde." Master Splinter said

May gently removed herself from Raph's side to stand in front of Master Splinter. "Konnichiwa Splinter-Sama."

"Konnichiwa, May-Chan. It is good to see you well." Splinter replied with a small smile.

"Not all well. I am so sorry for what Frost Bite almost did, and did do." May said as he head lowered sadly.

"You could do little to stop it." Splinter tried to reassure her.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'not all well'?" Donnie asked while Raph came up beside her with a masked worried expression on his face.

"The Kraang injected me with something. I can't use my powers." She quietly explained.

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Raph asked, his temper rising.

"Because I can still feel my powers, I just can't bring it out." She shot back at him with just as much angery.

"Oh, a lovers spat. Anyone have popcorn?" Casey said braking them out of the argument.

"Let me guess, this must be the infamous Casey Jones." May said crossing her arms and glaring at him.

"Oooh, the scary eyes." He teased.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Casey." April said before walking over to Donnie.

"And why not Red? It's not like she can do anything to me now that she can't use her powers." Casey said rather uncaringly.

May seemed to tense up at his every word. Raph couldn't decide wheather he should stand up for May, or protect Jones from her. "Uh, Casey I really wouldn't..."

"No Raph. It's aright." May said calmly. "Go ahead Casey. Let me hear what you have to say to a person you barely know."

A tense silence seemed to fill the air as Splinter had retired to his room not wanting to be in the middle of the teenage fight. While the Guys and April seemed to back away. Even Raph had to take a step back for a moment.

"I really don't have much to say. You don't know any combat, can't fight without your ice powers, and I can't understand what Raph sees in a weak little thing like you."

"So just because I don't have my powers back yet, I am as weak as you are." She shot back with a sly grin.

"Casey Jones in anything but weak!" he growled.

"Than let's prove it. An ice skating compation." May grinned. She had him now. "Unless you don't think you can keep up. I'm sure a weak little girl who can't control the ice surely can't beat the expert that they tell me you are." She said holding out her hand.

"You're on! Tomorrow, before school." Casey said taking her hand and shaking it firmly.

"Now that that is done. Maybe we can get to different matters?" Reptyde asked wanting to break the tension.

"Sorry Reptyde. Why don't you tell them your story like you told me?" May said getting back to the new crew member.

**And that will end this Chapter.**

**Donnie: No please... continue. I don't think you have set a high enough record yet.**

**Mikey: Really? Cause I thought this chapter was pretty long.**

**Leo: He was being sarcastic Mikey.**

**Raph: Do you think you got enough in this one Miko?**

**Miko: Look, one thing led to another and this chapter got a little out of hand.**

**Turtles: A LITTLE?!**

**Miko: Hush! It ran a little longer than I meant it to. But May was saved and you all get a new friend.**

**Raph: She has a point there.**

**Donnie: I guess some things can't be helped.**

**Leo: Just don't let it happen again.**

**Mikey: Now that that is all done. If any of you readers could leave a review we would all really like to hear from you.**

**Miko: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thank you for reading.**


End file.
